1. Field of the Invention
An object of the present invention is a so-called magic source of radiation, and its application to the illumination of an active lens to form an electronic sweeping antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an electronic sweeping antenna formed in this way, there is the possibility of certain unwanted phenomena of multiple reflections at the interfaces. These reflections increase the level of the secondary lobes or of the scattered radiation. To get rid of these multiple reflections, it is possible to absorb the reflected energy in the antenna itself, before it is re-transmitted. To this end, in there is the known method wherein the division of power necessary for the supply of each radiating element of the antenna is achieved by using a large number of directional couplers absorbing the reflected energy. This type of structure, however, has the drawback of being complicated, difficult to design and construct, and costly.